1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to card connectors, and more particularly to SIM card connectors with tray members for releasing statics of inserted cards and with improved locking arms capable of electrostatic discharge protection.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional tray-type card connector usually includes an insulative housing mounted with a plurality of contacts, a shell covering the insulative housing to jointly defining a receiving space, and a tray slidably received in the receiving space for loading a card.
Either Taiwan Patent Issue No. M359106 issued on Jun. 11, 2009 or U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0267677 A1 published to Myers et al. on Oct. 29, 2009, discloses such a tray-type card connector including an insulative housing, a metal cover shielding the inulative housing, a plurality of contacts fixed in the insulative housing for mounting to a PCB, a tray slidably received in the card connector, a pair of locking arms for retaining the tray, and a pair of switch contacts for detecting whether the tray is inserted in the card connector or not. In use, when a card is loaded in the tray which in turn is inserted into the card connector for electrically contacting the contacts, it is likely than not that electrostatic charges accumulated to a high level may cause electrical shock to components mounted on the PCB. Although Myers et al. disclose the tray can be formed of a conductive material which is coated by a dielectric material, and the tray is exposed for contacting grounding portions to remove the charge, detailed structures to achieve the above function are not disclosed. Besides, in case that the pair of switch contacts and the locking arms are all separately made and then mounted to the insulative housing, the number of elements of the card connector increases, which adds cost and is inefficient in connector assembling.
Hence, it is desirable to provide a card connector with improved tray member for releasing statics of an inserted card and with improved locking arms for retaining an inserted tray member.